User talk:J. Severe
HELLO Welcome to Phineas and Ferb Wiki, and thank you for your contribution to Who likes Ferb, who likes Phineas?! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. A short list of rules for the Phineas and Ferb Wiki can be found here. :Please make sure you're ! It'll help you, and the rest of us, keep track of all your edits. :New to wikis? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Before you continue editing, please read through Manual of Style and " ". Also, check out the FAQ. These pages will help prevent you from making many common first-time editor mistakes and make the job of the administrators easier. :' ' is a great first stop each time you visit, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? If you still have questions, you can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Get Involved! Once you've edited a couple of pages, check out our IRC Chat room and Downtown Danville to weigh in on issues pertaining to the site. A wiki is a democratic place and your input is very much encouraged. You may also wish to look at the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Project: Featured Articles. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- SuperFlash101 (Talk) 21:12, December 4, 2009 — ''Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' ''Q 4 U'' What's the link for the voting thingy?Randompnfnerd 23:04, February 25, 2010 (UTC) KCA BigNeerav is already writing it, pretty sure. Sorry. The Flash {talk} 01:21, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Swampym. Daisy {We Are The World!!} 20:58, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Invite Greetings J.Severe, We invite you to join us in this exciting opportunity. Soon we will be launching the Phineas and Ferb Wiki Community Message Board, and would like some input. Through detailed research we have decided you would be a good choice for initial testing purposes. Given this is only a test run, we request you not publicly acknowledge this boards existence on the Wiki itself. Failure to comply to this request will result in consequences. Please have fun and thank you for your continued support. Sincerely, The Phineas and Ferb Wiki A New Wiki Hey, J.SEvere! Check out my new wiki here Daisy56 21:24, March 15, 2010 (UTC). Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 KCA Blog Hey, J. Severe. Can you please disable comments on your KCA blog ASAP? Thanks. The Flash {talk} 01:23, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Renaming your blog Technically, you could have left your blog about the KCA award as it was, since the blog and all the comments were about the nomination process and the results of the award show are being discussed in separate blogs. Don't move it back, because that will cause another 580 move entries to show up in the recent changes list. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:22, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Changing a vote Picture #2 in the featured picture forum has been updated. You can change your vote if you like now that the picture qualifies. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:35, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Your Opinion on Shipping I ship, but I don't burn the house down if someone doesn't like my shippings. Ferbnessa is not good because of the reasons you stated on your user page (I ship Ferb with Gretchen), and Phinabella is already good as it is, so people don't need to pair her with some random not-Phineas guy. In conclusion, some shippers need to calm down. Tpffan5196 03:50, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Why do PandF fans hates SpongBob and the fans? I been a Spongebob for 11 years since 1999.know the show went downhill since season 4.Buts this happen to every big hit shows,we already seen this happen to shows like The Simsons,but maybe one the same might happed to Phileas and Ferb someday and a new cartoon comes out of nowere takes the spotlight of become the next big hit. Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Hey, J Severe What did you think about my blog, What if Phineas and Ferb make deal with SEGA? put in Blog Commentary Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Hellllo!! Its me jihkjihkj i change my name tell everyone am back by the way what have i miss Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 TheNegativeKid's Friend Request to You Hey, J. Severe! Would you like to be on my friend's list!? Thank you! reply on my talkpage! The Negative Kid; World's Most Infamous 5th Dimension Traveler 18:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) If its true you are a Kingdom Hearts Fan you can register in my wiki: es.phineasyferbykingdomhearts.wikia.com You can write all fanon of Phineas and Ferb Including Phinbella and Other well see ya (KH rules 01:58, April 9, 2011 (UTC)). Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 sorry I'm sorry I didn't know how that happen. Will you forgive me. Dear J. Severe Thank you for the information, you didn't come off rude, and should this be put in the errors section, if it isn't there, already? I'm talking about my "Last Train to Bustville" blog post. Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Fake Quotes From You On Your Page Those are hilarious! Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 2nd dimensioin game A user on Wikipedia demands that it will come out come out June 24 without proof. That will need to be fixed by you. All abord the S.S. Izzy! Next stop:Danvilleland! 05:46, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Disney XD ATSD promo We'rd you get the images from a Disney XD promo for the ATSD film? 19:11, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Where did you get the photos?! 21:07, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Resistance Dear J. Severe, The blog 250DisneyChannel is history has stirred a lot of users into forming a resistance. Some are thinking NotAGothChick101 should lead but others are suggusting you should because you thought of the idea then left the blog. Some are thinking we should have a leader and a co-leader. So we need your help. Can you please settle this arguement over leadership? You can leave a message on the blog or my talk page . Millermayan 14:45, June 26, 2011 (UTC) high is this rating How high is the a rateing of 6.2 ' ' Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Some Questions...... How do you get those 2 userboxes on the top of your user page? (The At2D one & the thearical movie one) And the chat doesn't work. Everytime I try to get on it, it's a blank page. Please help me. NO MORE BILL S.978 STOP IT NOW!! 21:44, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Gallery name Just to clarify; before I changed it, it was called "Platypus Badminton and discovering the truth". However, they don't find out Perry's secret until after they get into the second dimension so I changed it, but the title you used is shorter and more clear, which is much better! Sorry about all the confusion and trouble! Hi! Sorry to take your time, but I noticed the picture you posted of Major Monogram2. I'm extremely curious due to its high quality - do you mind sharing the link to the clip it originated? I've been searching for it, but haven't found anything except the spanish subtitle one first posted on Mobo's blog. Thank you very much! Have a fantastic weekend :) Alycia 18:51, July 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm bored If you're on the wiki right now please get on the chat Shootingstarmilkshakebar 20:07, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Kick it Up a Notch music video Here is a HQ one: video. No on S.B. 978! Get Phineas and Ferb back on Youtube! 23:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Admin invitation J.Severe, Im Gustavo72993, Im gonna suplice to you, go to my wiki and I idmediatly i turn you into an Administrator : Here's the link to his wiki. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 18:12, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :: If you decide to go to the wiki, be aware that you are the second person he has attempted to bribe with becoming an admin and he is now using sockpuppet accounts. Be very careful about wanting to deal with him. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:14, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 New Check out my new fanon.http://kimpossiblefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kim_Possible_Fanon_Wiki. Snowie (Leave a Message... OR MELT!) 17:05, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Good timing I saw the Phinbella moment where Isabella kissed Phineas, and I wanted to say that the picture was timed...greatly? (Sorry I couldn't find a word, so I made one up! XD) Fanonguy3000 18:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Picture Just wondering, where was this from? Was it a music video? Thanks. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 23:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Just wondering. Again, thanks. A million doors in the hall and the table's on the wall! Livin' in a fun house 23:35, August 11, 2011 (UTC) This is from the song "Mysterious Force" as it will appear in the deleted scenes from the movie. —09MurphyM 15:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 HEY Why are you blaming me for the errors GOLDY is in charge of proofreading and GOLDY said he'd fix the gramatical errors [[User:TotalDramaRox97|'TotalDramaRox97']] [[User Talk:TotalDramaRox97|'I put wet cement in your sandwich. WET CEMENT! ']] 23:19, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Hello J.Severe Hello, just sayin hi (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 02:06, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 April fool joke gone bad I know that you just make a blog about the end of the series of Phineas and Ferb that you make fun for April fools day, but it's a joke that got out of hand that many people are speculation of this so I'm deleting it right now to prevent any blog wars and bad comments for this. Patrickau 26 09:31, April 5, 2012 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 TWC On Demand P&F Page Try this, this is my resource for the On Demand episodes: http://www.twondemand.com/tv/disney-on-demand/svod/disney-channel/phineas-and-ferb End of argument. Mouseinphilly 7:39 PM US EDT May 29 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012 Mission Marvel How did you get the picture for the mission marvel episode?